inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TsurugiFan16/Nomination Game
Everyone this is the Nomination Game for MSPD!!!!! Full Blog Game Name: Most Strongest Player Debates Inazuma Debaters! Link for Table as it stands: TablePractice Heres how it works. Rules: MSPD will have 10 teams with 3 users in each. This makes the total of 30 users for MSPD!!! So until the 1st of March you have to nominate your self for MSPD to fill up the 30 remaining spots. Only nominate yourself if you know you will have the time to debate and work with other users. Don't nominate yourself if you won't have the time. Ok now that the Rules are done lets begin with the nominations for the 30 spots!!! List of Users Participaiting in MSPD: #'DarkBlizzard9 [Captain] India' #'Shadix7890 v2 UAE' #'Leo7 [Captain] Europe' #'IceMaster123 Holland' #'Fubuki風吹 India' #'GouenjiShuuya'123 [Captain] London' #'GoldAsh Holland' #'Fubuki21 England, United Kingdom' #'Torch92 [Captain] France' #'Beta22 London' #'Kariyamasaki12 [Captain] Sydney, Australia' #'Taha1921 Pakistan' #'TakatoEndou [Captain] Vietnam' #'Abdullah.peace Dhaka, Bangladesh' #'Dragonkamehameha Asia, Cambodia' #'Lordranged7 [Captain] Holland' #'Espiobest India' #'RyuujiFlame London' #'Tsuchiya-Kun [Captain] Philippines, Asia' #'Chinjunjun Malaysia, Sandakan' Round 1 (Rivals Round) Amemiya Taiyou Vs Matsukaze Tenma Torch Vs Hiro Winner: Amemiya Taiyou. Round 2 (Captain Round) Shindou Takuto Vs Fei Lune Winner: Shindou Takuto. Gold (4) Vs Sam (1) Round 3 (Defender Round) Torb Vs Kirino Ranmaru Kariya Vs Taha Winner: Kirino Ranmaru. Round 4 (Distribution Round) Tsurugi Yuuichi Vs Shuu Lovely Vs Gouenji Winner: Shuu Round 5 (2nd Best Round) Tachimukai Yuuki Vs Rococo Urupa Takato Vs Adventure Winner: Tachimukai Yuuki. Round 6 (Captain Round V2) Shindou Takuto Vs Matsukaze Tenma Hiro Vs Sam Winner: Matsukaze Tenma. Round 7 (Best Friends Round) Dylan Keith + Mark Kruger Vs Ichino Nanasuke + Aoyama Shunsuke Torch (4) Vs Taha (0) Winner: Dylan Keith + Mark Kruger. Round 8 (Flashback Round) Afuro Terumi Vs Kiyama Hiroto Gouenji Vs Gold Winner: Kiyama Hiroto. Round 9 (Raimon Round) Ichinose Kazuya Vs Kidou Yuuto Lovely Vs Takato Winner: Kidou Yuuto. Round 10 (Girls Round) Yagami Reina Vs Zaizen Touko Adventure Vs Kariya Winner: No Winner. Round 11 (Present Vs Past) Kageyama Hikaru Vs Midorikawa Ryuuji (Young Form) Gold Vs Torch Winner: Kageyama Hikaru. Round 12 (Idea Round) Lord's idea Vs Taha's idea Lord (5) Vs (4) Taha Winner: Lord's idea. Round 13 (Present Vs Past V2) Kurosaki Makoto Vs Fudou Akio Takato Vs Fei Winner: Kurosaki Makoto. Round 14 (Present Vs Past V3) Minamisawa Atsushi Vs Utsunomiya Toramaru Kariya Vs Espio Winner: Minamisawa Atsushi. Round 15 (Present Vs Past V4) Yukimura Hyouga Vs Fideo Ardena Sam Vs Gouenji Winner: Fideo Ardena. Round 16 (Goalkeeper Round) Mecha Endou Vs Shuten Torch Vs Takato Winner: Shuten. Round 17 (Ace Striker Round) Garsha Wolfein Vs Gouenji Shuuya (Adult Form) Gouenji Vs Taha Winner: Garsha Wolfein. Round 18 (Forward Round) Shadow Vs Fran Tsuchiya Vs Kariya Winner: Shadow. Round 19 (Development Round) Endou Mamoru Vs Kidou Yuuto Vs Gouenji Shuuya Gold Vs Sam Vs Lord Winner: Endou Mamoru! Captain Requests: 1. Gold: Okita Souji Vs Oda Nobunaga (Debating for Oda) 2. Gouenji: Nishizono Shinsuke Vs Sangoku Taichi (Debating for Sangoku) 3. Torch: Suzuno Fuusuke Vs Nagumo Haruya (Debating for Nagumo) 4. Lord: Nishiki Ryouma Vs Shindou Takuto (Debating for Shindou) 5. Taha: Tsurugi Kyousuke Vs Hakuryuu (Debating for Hakuryuu) 6. Kariya: Kurama Norihito Vs Sakuma Jirou (Debating for Sakuma Young Form) 7. Takato: Ryuu Gentoku Vs Endou Mamoru (Debating for Endou Young Form) 8. Tsuchiya: Beta Vs Suzuno Fuusuke (Debating for Suzuno) 'BLOG OVER!' MSPD: Inazuma Debaters! Category:Blog posts